supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 7
Mario Party 7 is the seventh home console installment in the Mario Party series, and the fourth and final installment for the Nintendo GameCube system. In this game, Mario and the gang go vacationing on Mushroom World (to locales basedoff of the real world) using Peach's Cruiser, MSS Sea Star. However, Bowser is not invited on the cruise and decides to cause trouble for Mario and his friends. The game has a unique feature to allow up to eight players to join the party, with two players each sharing a controller. Story From the Mario Party 7 Instruction booklet: TOADSWORTH: Oh, I say! Hello there ! It's me, Toadsworth! Yes, yes, let me tell you about what happened recently. You see, Mario and his friends are always busy fighting evil and saving the world and so forth, so I offered him a chance to come on a cruise around the world! Oh ho! Splendid! But in doing so, I apparently made that rogue Bowser somewhat angry. Let me tell you what he said... BOWSER: "This makes me MAAAAD!! GRRRAAAA!! Thet're going on a vacation... AND NOT INVITING ME! They want a fun vacation? I'll give them a fun vacation! And by that, I mean NO FUN AT ALL! I'll find those chumps and wreck their good times! Bwa ha ha ha!" TOADSWORTH: Great Kippers! That King Koopa has never been tha angry! who knows what he'll do? But chin up, old bean! We won't let him ruin our good times, right? Right! Toadsworth has invited Mario and all his friends to go on a luxury cruise around the world. However, Toadsworth invited everyone except for one person, Bowser. Furious at being omitted, the Koopa King vows revenge. When the cruise ship arrives at its first destination, the passengers discover that Bowser has turned their vacation paradise into a stress-filled madhouse. The goal is to gather stars, but each board requires one to do that in a different way. For instance, people must buy a star at Pagoda Peak, if they have enough coins. In Neon Heights, one must pay coins to open a treasure box. One might find a star — or something far less desirable. Also, in Bowser's Enchanted Inferno, players may be on their way to getting a star, but end up not getting it and losing half of their coins. In Solo Cruise, some boards do not involve purchasing stars, but stealing them. Gameplay Basic Rules Mario Party 7 features game boards on which players and CPU characters move around on spaces similar to a board game. Players roll Dice Blocks with numbers from 1 to 10 to advance on the board. At the beginning of the game, the turn order is determined by a Dice Block roll. Each player starts off with ten coins, and the number of coins is affected by the spaces that the player lands on after their turn. For example, landing on a Blue Space will give a player three coins, while landing on a Red Space will take three coins away. The boards feature a variety of spaces that have different effects, and players can collect items known as Orbs or buy them at shops. The items can be used to have different effects. The main objective of any Mario Party game is to gain Stars that are located at a special location in the level. In Mario Party 7, each board offers its unique way to obtain stars. For example, on Grand Canal, the Star will appear on a random location on the board, and the first player to get to the Star can buy it with 20 coins. Then, the location of the Star is randomized again. In Pagoda Peak, the star is always at the peak of the mountain, and its price varies from 10 to 40 coins. After a Star is bought, the price increases until it hits 40, and after that it resets to ten. After each player has completed his or her turn, a mini-game is played. The type of the mini-game is determined by the colors of the spaces that the players ended their turn on. When all colors match, a four-player free-for-all mini-game is played, otherwise there is a 1vs3 or a 2vs2 mini-game. In Mario Party 7, mini-games might involve clearing action courses, solving puzzles faster than the other players, or fighting against each other. Several mini-games use the Nintendo GameCube Microphone that is shipped with the game and plugs into Memory Card Slot B. A new addition to the game is Bowser Time. After each turn, a special gauge will appear on the screen to tell the player when that time comes. When the gauge is all filled up, then it's Bowser Time. During this special event, Bowser will come to the board and cause trouble in various ways. This special event happens every five turns. At the end of every game, Toadsworth announces the game's current Star count and final coin count. After that, there will be Bonus Stars for the players who did the best during the match and then, the final tally is announced and the person with the most Stars overall, wins the match. Options Each party in the Party Cruise mode or Special Cruise mode can be played with different options. *'Rounds:' The number of rounds that the game takes to be finished can be set between 10 and 50 rounds in 5 round intervals. *'Mini-games:' By default, all available mini-games are played. Players can restrict the mini-games to only being Family games, Action games, Technical games, or Bizarre games. *'Bonus Stars:' Optionally, there are three Bonus Stars awarded at the end of the game. The three Bonus Stars are randomly awarded for three of the following achievements: **'Mini-Game Star': Most coins earned in mini-games. **'Action Star': Most Green Spaces landed on. **'Orb Star': Most Orbs used. **'Shopping Star': Most coins used to buy Orbs. **'Red Star': Most Red Spaces landed on. **'Running Star': Most spaces walked over in total. *'Team Settings': The game offers 4 player free-for-all, 2vs2 team play and 2vs2vs2vs2 team play (in 8 player mode). When playing as a team, players in a team share their turns and each roll a half die (it has numbers from 1 to 5), and they share all items, coins, and stars. Playable Characters Returning Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Wario *Waluigi *Boo New Characters *Dry Bones *Birdo Boards *'Grand Canal': Grand Canal is a board that is based off of the real Grand Canal in Venice in Mario Party 7. Here, singing Shy Guys are everywhere and in charge of the Orb Shops and attractions. Landing on the Green Space near the start makes the player do a coin game, where the Shy Guys throw coins and Spiny eggs at them. Landing on the Green Spaces near the gondola house makes a Singing Shy Guy come out asking if they wanted a ride. Accepting this takes the player to the gondola house on the other side of the board, collecting coins (and avoiding Spinies) on the way. The Green Space on what looks like the leaning tower of Pisa causes the tower to lean over, dropping players in the water, where Cheep-Cheep squirts them back to start. And the Green Space in front of the juggling Blooper activates a guessing game, where Blooper juggles four chests that have: a Star, ten coins, a Dark Star (which took away a Star if picked). *'Pagoda Peak': Pagoda Peak is a China-themed board from Mario Party 7. An old Koopa, named Koopa Master, lives at the top of the mountain. He will sell a character who reaches the peak of the mountain a Star for the amount of coins shown above his house (10, 20, 30 or 40). Each time someone buys a Star from him, the price of each additional Star will go up by ten coins (to a maximum of forty coins).Landing on the Green Space near the start let Toadsworth ask if the player wanted to use one of his bottle rockets. Accepting let the player choose which one to ride on. Then, when they are tied up onto it, the chosen rocket took them to a higher part of the board, or a lower part of the board. Landing on a Green Spaces next to one of the Gongs of Fate made Master Koopa appear and let the player bash the gong to change the price of the current Star. He then gives them coins. The Green Space next to Kung Fu Falls made Master Koopa appear again to let the player try and grab coins that fell from the falls. If a player gets all the coins that come, Master Koopa gives them a Star. The Green Space next to the Burning Rock made players try and fan out the flames with a large fan. They would be able to get coins, or even a Star, depending on how fast they put the flames out. Finally, landing on the Green Space on the Chinese dragon's tongue takes players in its mouth, and spit-shoot them out in blue flames, sending them all the way back to start. There is a building about halfway through the board that consists of three consecutive Duel Spaces. *'Pyramid Park': Pyramid Park is an Egypt-themed board in Mario Party 7. There were three Chain Chomps on the right side of the board that let players ride on it for a price of ten coins for one Dice Block (or 20 for two), and a big Red Chomp on the left side located at the top that let players use three Dice Blocks for ten coins. A Whomp is also here blocking the path to the Bowser Sphinx and charged ten coins to have players pass. Landing on the Green Space in front of the oasis let players swim in it while Desert Goombas threw out coins. However, alligators were in there too, and any player that got bitten lost coins, and had to retrieve them again. Stepping on the Green Space in front of the Bowser Sphinx awoke it, then accuses the player of trying to steal its treasure. It then puts a "curse" on the player, which really divides all the players' coins evenly (like a Bowser Revolution from previous installments). The two Green Spaces above the quicksand on either side of the board caused all players on the spaces above the quicksand to sink in. The players werethen spat out on the other side of the board. *'Neon Hights': Neon Heights is a New York City-themed board. On this board there are three Treasure Chests, which appear in random spots. If a player reaches a chest, Koopa Kid offers to open it for 10 coins. One chest contains a Star, another 20 coins, and the other one contains a Bob-omb, which blasts the player back to Start.Once the Star has been purchased, three new chests appear. This board may have been under secret control of Bowser, because he and Koopa Kid claim that the chests and Stars belong to him. Additionally there is a toll gate, where Koopa Kid stops players to ask them to pay 10 coins to take the path he is blocking. At the top of the board is the rocket ship. When players land on the Green Space in front of it, a Shy Guy comes asking if they want to "shoot for the stars". Accepting lets the player pump fuel into the rocket until time is called. Then, the player enters the ship, and starts to travel upward into the starry sky, collecting coins along the way, and possibly even a Star if they make it to the top. Landing on the Green Space in the middle of the board. Here, a Shy Guy lets players play a matching game, where they have to match as many panels as they could before they miss to get coins. Matching all the panels makes Shy Guy award the player with a Star, but if they picked the Bowser panel, Shy Guy reluctantly took 10 coins away from them. The Green Space near the Mario statue makes an UFO come and scramble the locations of the chests. *'Windmillville': Windmillville is a Netherlands-themed board. The goal of this board was to buy as many windmills as possible, for each one contained a number of Stars. The red windmills are worth one Star, the green windmills located at both corners of the stage had two, and the big yellow windmill located in the center of the board had three. Players had to deposit coins to own a windmill and its Stars, but opponents could buy them off by depositing more coins than the previous owner. The stage is full of interchangeable paths that shift every time a character passes through paths of special tulips. A character can also choose to ride a floating flower for ten coins. This will transport the character to a random stump on the board. *'Bowser's Enchanted Inferno!': In Solo Mode, players had to beat their opponent by getting a Star the old-fashioned way, then race back to start. Bowser then appeared to take the player to his castle to play the mini-game Bowser's Lovely Lift!. Winning that won the game, and unlocked Bowser's board to be played in Party Mode. Players that landed on the Green Space next to the pedestals over the lava had to play the "Happy Hopscotch Grounds" game, where a player had to jump over three sets of two pedestals. For each set, one of the pedestals sank in the lava if stepped on, making players lose 10 coins. If the player made it across safely, they won a Star. On the left island, landing on the Green Space next to the roller coaster let players ride on it and collect coins as it went down to the lower part of the island. The Green Space on the bottom of that island made Klepto appear, taking the Star to another location. The Green Space in front of the Mecha Bowser flamethrower caused it to fry everyone that was near for 10 coins. The ? Spaces on the left and right sides of the top island made players fight Koopa Kid in a sumo match. Pushing him off the platform awarded players 20 coins, but they lost 10 if Koopa Kid shoved them off first. Every island had a Green Space next to a cannon, where if landed on, Koopa Kid appeared and threw the player in. They were then blasted to another island on the board. Spaces *'Blue Space': When players lands on this space, they receive three coins. On the last five turn event, the coins players receive get multiplied by three if the losing player stops the roulette wheel on this event. *'Red Space': When players land on this space, they lose three coins. On the last five turn event, the coins player lose get multiplied by three if the losing player stops the roulette wheel on this event. *'Green Space': When the player lands on this space, an event happens. The event varies on location and board. The event may help or hinder the player or everyone. *'Bowser Space': When the player lands on this space, Bowser appears and causes a series of events, such as forcing everyone to play a Bowser minigame that can usually hinder the player who landed on this space or everyone. *'Donkey Kong Space': When the player lands on this space, Donkey Kong appears and causes events such as a minigame where everyone can collect bananas for coins. The events may help the player or everyone. *'Duel Space': When the player lands on this space, the player chooses who to duel with. After the opponent has chosen, a Duel Mini-game starts and the winner will randonly choose their price. *'Mic Space': Toadsworth will appear and start a Mic-Mini Game. If the player does not have a GameCube Mic connected he or she will not be able to play. *'Koopa Kid': Whenever someone lands on a Koopa Kid Space, Koopa Kid will appear and do one of the following: #Give the player a Cursed Mushroom. #Redistribute everyone's coins evenly, like a Bowser Revolution. #Make the player swap coins with someone via the roulette wheel. #Use the Bowser Pipe to have the player switch positions with one other player. #Make everyone switch places with one another in a spring-like fashion. #Shuffle everyone's Orbs like Kamek did back in Mario Party 5. Orbs There are 5 types of Orbs in the game. Player Orbs Player Orbs have a green shell and are used on the player. *'Mushroom Orb': The Mushroom Orb adds another dice block for the player to use, allowing more movement. *Super 'Shroom Orb: The Super 'Shroom Orb adds two more dice blocks for the player to use, allowing greater movement. *'Metal Mushroom Orb': When the player uses the Metal Mushroom Orb, they turn metal. The player ignores any trap orbs they pass or lands on. *'Slow 'Shroom Orb': The Sluggish 'Shroom Orb slows the dice roll, making it easier to get the desired number on the dice block. *'Flutter Orb': The player summons Flutter and takes the player to the star space. The player still has to pay 20 coins to buy a star. (Grand Canal and Bowser's Enchanted Inferno! only.) *'Cannon Orb': This orb only appears in Pagoda Peak, and players can use it themselves. If used, a cannon will appear, and the player will enter it. Afterwards, the cannon will fire the player to a higher level of the mountain. Sometimes the player can go far from the range, while other times, the firing range is low. *'Lakitu Orb': Lakitu Orb, which could only be found on the board Neon Heights. Players could only use it on themselves, summoning Lakitu to steal a Treasure Chest from Koopa Kid. However, like the players, Lakitu doesn't know if it contains a Star, coins, or a Bob-omb. He picks completely randomly. *'Snack Orb': Snack Orb is only found in Pyramid Park. The effect was for players to use on themselves, and it protected them for three turns, or if a Chain Chomp attacked. Thrown Orbs Thrown Orbs are thrown on a space. Happenings are executed only if the player lands on it. The thrown orbs' shell color is yellow. These orbs have an effect on a player who lands on the space. If the owner lands on the space, they will receive five coins. During the last five turn events, they may receive 15 coins if the coin's ×3 roulette was chosen. The orb will also stay on the board as long as no one replaces the orb. *'Mr. Blizzard Orb': When an opposing player lands on this space, Mr. Blizzard will appear and crush the player. They will lose all of their orbs. Nothing happens if the player has no orbs. *'Hammer Bro. Orb': Opponents that lands on a space containing the orb also loses ten coins to the Hammer Bro. The coins are given to the player that has placed the Orb. *'Kamek Orb': Opponents that landed on a space containing the orb summoned Kamek, who used his magic to give control of three of the Character Spaces they placed on the board to the owner of space opponents landed on. *'Spear Guy Orb': The orb made Spear Guy appear to make him/her give an amount of coins to the owner of the space (in the form of them getting pierced by Spear Guy's spear a number of times). The amount of coins stolen was determined by the Dice Block. *'Bandit Orb': Players threw these on a space on the board. Opponents that landed on a space contaning the orb made Bandit appear at one of the windmills with some of their coins saved in there. Bandit would steal their coins from that windmill and give them to the owner of the space. *'Toady Orb': When an opposing player lands on this space, a Toady will appear and randomly takes one of the player's orbs. He will then give the orb to the owner. Nothing will happen if the player has no orbs. *'Piranha Plant Orb': When an opposing player lands on this space, a Piranha Plant gobbles up the player. The player will then lose half of their coins. The owner will receive those coins. *'Pink Boo Orb': If an opposing player lands on this spot, a Pink Boo will appear. It will then relieve the victim of several Coins or a Star and give it to whoever planted the trap. Roadblock Orbs Roadblock Orbs are red orbs that are thrown. They are executed when a player passes it. *'Zap Orb': When an opposing player passes this space, the player will lose five coins for every step they take. If the player has no coins, nothing happens. *'Thwomp Orb': When an opposing player passes this space, a Thwomp will appear and crush the player, stopping them on that space they just passed. *'Spiny Orb': Opponents who passed it lost ten coins to the Spiny Shell again, but the coins were not given to the owner, but an advantage was given. It was activated when passed by. *'Tweester Orb': When an opposing player passes this space, a Tweester will appear and takes the player somewhere else on the board. *'Warp Pipe Orb': Opponents who passed by the space containing the orb were caught by the Warp Pipe, and were sent back to the space they were at when their turn started. *'Bob-omb Orb': It is only found in Pagoda Peak. Opponents that passed this space made a Bob-omb blow up on them, sending them down to a lower part of the board. Character Orbs Character Orbs are orbs that only can be used by a specific pair. Their shells are blue. *'Fireball Orb': The Fireball Orb is an orb that can be only used by Mario and Luigi. Who ever uses this orb is surrounded by fireballs. As they go around the board, they throw fireballs at any opponents in their way, getting 10 Coins from each person they hit. The effect of this orb last for three turns. *'Flower Orb': The Flower Orb is an orb that can only be used by Peach and Daisy. When used, the player receives 3 Coins for each space they pass on their roll of the Dice Block, and bypasses any roadblock traps for that turn. *'Egg Orb': The Egg Orb is an orb that can only be used by Yoshi and Birdo. Its effect is that when the player takes their turn, s/he removes any Character Spaces that they cross. When their turn is done, the spaces are turned into orbs that Yoshi and Birdo can use. The Egg Orb is also practical in the elimination of Koopa Kid Spaces. *'Vacuum Orb': The Vacuum Orb is an orb that is used by Wario and Waluigi. Its effect, is to suck up a number of coins (determined by the roulette wheel) from the other opponents. *'Magic Orb': The Magic Orb is an orb that can only be used by Boo and Dry Bones. It doubles the number rolled on the Dice Block and turns the character invisible, allowing it to bypass all roadblock traps on the board. This effect lasts for two turns. *'Triple 'Shroom Orb': The Triple 'Shroom Orb is an orb in that can only be used by Toad and Toadette. It allows the player to roll twice like a normal Mushroom Orb, except they are able to do that three turns in a row. Other Orbs Other Orbs are orbs that are automatically thrown when somebody receives it. They're violet. *'Koopa Kid Orb/Mini-Bowser Orb': The Koopa Kid Orb is a special Orb. When a player got it, a Koopa Kid came and used it instantly, to create a new Koopa Kid Space. There were two ways of getting a Koopa Kid Orb: from the Orb Space, or from Bowser's Shop after he replaces an Orb Shop Minigames Puns 4-Player Minigames *''Catchy Tune''s is a pun on the phrase "Catchy Tunes". *''Track & Yield'' is a pun on the sport "Track and Field". *''Cointagious'' is a pun on "Contagious". *''Picture This'' comes from the phrase "Picture This", an alternate term for "Imagine this". *''Ghost in the Hall'' is a pun on the anime Ghost in the Shell. *''Big Dripper'' is a pun on the constellation Big Dipper. *''Target Tag'' is a pun on the real-life game of the same name. *''Take Me Ohm'' is a pun on the phrase "Take Me Home" and "Ohm". *''Kart Wheeled'' is a pun on cartwheel. *''Dart Attack'' is a play on "heart attack." *''Oil Crisis'' refers to a time when oil supply is low. *''Mathemortician'' is a pun on the words "mathematician" and "mortician". 1-vs.-3 Minigames *''La Bomba'' is a pun on the Puerto Rican dance Bomba and Ritchie Valens' song La Bamba. *''Spray Anything'' is based on the 1989 film Say Anything. *''Balloonatic'' is a play on the words "Balloon" and "Lunatic". *''Spinner Cell'' is a pun on the video game Splinter Cell. *''Easy Pickings'' comes from a term used to describe weaklings. *''Think Tank'' comes from the phrase of the same name. *''Flashfright'' is a pun on "Flashlight". *''Pogo-a-Go-Go'' is a pun on "Pogo Stick" and the phrase "Tokyo-a-Go-Go". *''Wheel of Woe is a pun on ''Wheel of Fortune. *''Boxing Day'' is a pun on both the sport "boxing" and the holiday "Boxing Day". *''StratosFEAR!'' is a pun on "stratosphere" and "fear". 2-vs.-2 Minigames *''Tile and Error'' is a pun on "Trial and Error". *''Battery Ram'' is a pun on "Battering Ram". *''Bumper Crop'' is a term meaning "plentiful harvest". *''Sphere Factor'' is a reference to Fear Factor. *''Herbicidal Maniac'' is a pun on "homicidal maniac". *''Pyramid Scheme'' is an illegal investment scam. *''World Piece'' is a pun on "world peace". Battle Minigames *''Helipopper'' is a pun on "helicopter" and "pop". *''Monty's Revenge'' is a reference to Whack-a-Mole. *''Air Farce'' is a pun on "Air Force". *''The Final Countdown'' is a reference to the song of the same name from the 1980s by the hard-rock group, Europe. Duel Minigames *''Warp Pipe Dreams'' is a parody of the term "pipe dream". *''Weight for It'' is a pun on the phrase "Wait for it!". *''Gimme a Sign'' is a pun on "Give Me a Sign". *''Spin Doctor'' is a pun on the slang term "Spin Doctor". *''Royal Rumpus'' is a pun on "Rumpus". *''Apes of Wrath'' is a pun on the movie and novel The Grapes of Wrath. *''Fish & Cheeps'' is a pun on "Fish and chips". 8-Player Minigames *''Real Smoothie'' is a pun on "Real smooth." *''Grin and Bar It'' is a pun on "Grin and bear it." *''Gimme a Brake'' is a pun on "Give me a break." *''Synch-row-nicity'' is a pun on "Synchronicity." *''Rope a Dope'' is a boxing technique. *''Duct & Cover is a pun on ''"Duck and cover." *''Bob-ombic Plague'' is a pun on the bubonic plague. *''Unhappy Trails'' is a pun on "Happy Trails!". *''Shock Absorbers'' is a pun on a car part called a "shock absorber". DK Minigames *''Bananas Faster'' is a pun on "Bananas Foster". *''Stump Change'' is a pun on "Chump Change". *''Jump, Man'' is a reference to "Jumpman", Mario's old name. *''Vine Country'' is a pun on "wine country". *''A Bridge Too Short'' is a pun on the 1977 film A Bridge Too Far. Bowser Minigames *''Tunnel of Lava!'' is a pun on the ride "Tunnel of Love". *''Funstacle Course!'' is a pun on "Obstacle Course". *''Funderwall!'' is a pun on the Oasis song "Wonderwall". Rare Minigames *''Ice Moves'' is a pun on "Nice moves". *''Stick and Spin'' is a pun on "Thick and thin". Mini-Game Cruise There are six ways to play mini-game cruise: *'Free Play Sub' - Pick and play a mini-game. *'Volcano Peril' - As the name suggests, this mode takes place in a volcano. After picking the number of victories (3, 5, 7) and the type of minigames (4-Player, 2 vs. 2, 1 vs. 3), the four characters race from some bolts. After each game, the character(s) who won rise one level. There is no penalty for losing. The first character (or team) to beat the required amount of games wins. They escape(s) from the volcano (by a convenient stairwell) while the others get trapped in the skeleton of a dinosaur of some sort. In the sky, a Shy Guy on an airplane flies back and forth, spewing stars made out of smoke from the back. *'Waterfall Battle' - Four characters stand on a log on a man-made waterfall. The first and second players are picked to fight against each other in a Duel Minigame. The victor stays on the log, while the loser falls from the log, bounces on some rocks and lands on a platform at the bottom of the waterfall. The winner then fights the third player, and so on and so forth. If the winner loses, the other loser(s) can rejoin the dueling. The first one to get three back-to-back victories gets "awarded" by having rainbows appear in the sky. *'Pearl Hunt' - Four characters are placed in a capsule underwater while seashells are placed around them. After beating a mini-game, whoever won can select a shell. If it's a pearl with the winner's face on it, that player collects it. The first one to collect three pearls that have their image on it will appear in a giant shell, while the others are chased around by a shark. *'Decathlon Castle' - Play ten extreme mini-games to earn the most points. *'King of the River' (unlockable) - Solo mini-game cruise. The lone player basically plays mini-games with a limited supply of lives. Each time the player loses a mini-game, one life is lost; if all lives are lost, it's game over. For every five mini-games that the player plays, that player can save his/her progress. It's also possible to recover any lives that the player has lost, but can't hold more then three lives in his/her possession. As the player plays through this game mode, he/she can advance to higher difficulty levels. For each difficulty level cleared, the player will receive a souvenir, which will be placed in the Duty-Free Shop. Winning King of the River on all the skill levels effectively wins the game. The prize received is a star statue and when it is accessed in the Duty Free Shop, the surprise is the end credits. Trivia *Some of the songs in this game are remixes of songs in Mario Party 6. For example, the song that plays on the main menu is a remix of the Castaway Bay theme, the song that plays when the player land on a Mic space is a remix of the Speak Up theme, the song that plays in King of the River is a remix of the song that plays in Endurance Alley, the song that plays when the player lose King of the River is a remix of the song that plays when the player lose Endurance Alley, the song that plays in Take Me Ohm, Pogo-a-Go-Go, and Bob-ombic Plague is a remix of the song that plays in Granite Getaway, Surge and Destroy, and Burnstile, and the song that plays in Track & Yield and La Bomba is a remix of the song that plays in Conveyor Bolt, Ray of Fright, and Verbal Assault. *This is the final appearance of Koopa Kid. *This was the first Mario Party installment since Mario Party 3 that doesn't include Koopa Kid/Mini-Bowser as a playable participant. Gallery 120px-Mario_Bros_MP7.png|Mario & Luigi 120px-MP7ArtDuo.jpg|Princess Peach & Princess Daisy 116px-DinoDuo.jpg|Yoshi & Birdo 97px-Wicked_Bros.jpg|Wario & Waluigi 120px-Toadtoadette.jpg|Toad & Toadette 120px-DB_and_Boo.jpg|Dry Bones & Boo Category:Games Category:Mario Party Series Category:GameCube Games Category:2005 Games